Untamed
by Fictionheart17
Summary: A story for Jace, where he gets the mate that he deserves. I own nothing, I just decided to give Jace a happy ending that he deserved. I hope you enjoy. Future Lemons...maybe? lol.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

_Saya POV_

The thick and heavy curtain was pulled up from over my cage, the bright and hot spotlights from above spilled their light down upon my black fur; making it glisten as the light was bounced back. I shifted uncomfortable, trying to maneuver my body so I could avoid the stabbing of the chains that bound my body, my limbs, and my muzzle.  
I glared up at the people staring down at me in awe; it made me sick. I was born to a circus family, my mother died with a secret, one so deep and forbidden that she didn't bother to tell my father what she was before she died while having me. She was a werecat of some sort and hid it well from my father for the two years they were together.

When my mom had me, her secret had been spilled out; I had changed when I was a mere ten years old. I turned into this huge big black cat; and I have no to explain to me why this happened to me. My father isn't one, and the same goes with my two other brothers that were born to two separate women my father had impregnated over a sixteen year period. The bastard tried to find another one like my mother, to make his circus more famous.

I am the main attraction; I'm chained down in the middle of the main tent, and beaten until I succumb to my father's will. And if I fail to do so, I'm sedated with tranquilizers and locked in a cage, until I decide to follow orders.

My father is a money grubbing bastard and uses his own daughter for a quick buck.

People mumbled their amazement as they stared down at me, some with awe, and others with fear. My lip curled over my teeth and I roared out, hoping I would drive away from of the spectators. People reared away in fear, staring in wide eyed as I began to struggle in my chains.

My father came up behind me and stabbed me deep in the shoulder with a prodding stick and whipped me on the head with his lion whip, causing blood to spill across my eyes. I roared and began to struggle against the heavy worn chains that were tied all over my body.

_The bastard dies today._ I said to myself, making a silent promise that would be fulfilled. I would sacrifice my life if it guaranteed his death and everyone else that worked in his damn circus.

In my sight I saw nothing but red, from the anger that built up over the years I was abused for the sake of this damn man. My fangs lusted for his blood to be spilt, my claws screamed out to be buried in his flesh; and to tear it apart, piece by piece.

My father looked worried through the thick layer of clown makeup he had on his pudgy face, and I could swear I saw sweat literally dripping from his double chinned face.

_Good, he should be scared of what I'm going to do to him when I escape from these fucking chains. You motherfucker._ I thought.

I bunched my powerful muscled together and I shoved off the ground. The chains bit into my skin, but then there was no pain; the chains had broken.

I stepped away from them, finally feeling the freedom I once had before I had ever transformed. This is the first amount of freedom I've had in ten years; my how sweat does it feel to be able to kill those that have pissed me off. Have fun in the afterlife, mother fuckers!

_Jace POV_

I stretched in my bed and opened my eyes, feeling the loneliness crash into me right away. My heart had gotten eaten away a little bit every day since I left Faythe to be together with Marc. I've paid for that decision double every day for the past year. I was happy for them; no I was happy for Faythe. I was happy that she could be happy, even if I wasn't involved in her life. She deserved happiness in her life, especially after she lost her father and brother both in less than a year.

I am now an alpha myself, I rule over a pride in Kentucky; but I'm not sure how much longer I can keep it up. I'm constantly getting sidetracked and spacing out at all the wrong times. I yearn for someone to come and be at my side; with eyes for only me, and no one else.

Faythe had been my first and only love so far in my life, and now it's time to find someone else that I can love, and that can love me. Faythe has found her true mate, and that means it's time for me to move on and find someone of my own. Someone who will hopefully be the mother of my children and that will love me unconditionally like I did Faythe.

I want a good woman, who has no other man in her life; of course that's a given. Maybe a tabby? Nah, they're all whiney brats; and none of them were Faythe. Hell, I'm not sure if I can ever find a woman to ever compare to Faythe. She was head strong, brave, and just the kind of woman that any man could learn to love.

I loved her, still do; but that wasn't enough in the end. She chose Marc instead of me, but I'm glad that she's happy. Because in the end, she was bound to pick Marc over me; they had history and loved each other. At least I think they did.

I closed my eyes, deciding I would go back to sleep; but then someone knocked on my door.

"What?" I asked, not trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Sorry for bothering you sir, but we have a problem." Said a muffled voice behind the thick oak door of my bed room.

"And that problem is?" I asked curiously.

"A stray slaughtered a whole circus of people in the next city over."

I sat up and walked over to the door, after opening it I leaned against the door jamb and arched my eyebrow, signaling for a more detailed explanation.

Brad, one of the toms in my pride looked uneasy as he stood there in the full blow of my gaze. "It happened last night. A stray was being held in chains; it broke free and slaughtered everyone in the circus. But it didn't harm any of the spectators, only the ring master and his sons; and everyone else that was involved in the circus." He said.

"Who reported this in?" I asked.

"One of the new toms, Blaze. He was there last night and saw the whole thing happen." Brad said.

I gave Brad a surprised look and crossed my arms, and said, "He was there and didn't do anything to stop the attack?" I asked.

Brad looked uncomfortable. "He didn't know how to act against this foe."

"And that foe was?" I prompted.

"A tabby."

_Saya POV_

I stretched languidly after my nap, or more like day time sleep. After the night before, I ran as fast as I could in order to get away, and I hid in the nearest thicket of trees I could find. It took a while, but I finally got all of the blood out of my pelt and got my scent hidden from any people that had wished to follow me by scent.

I know that I'm not the only one of my kind; I smelled one in the main tent last night at the circus. I don't know how I recognized it, but I did; the scent was that of a male, a big male. Well, he got a free killing show, hope he enjoyed it.

I felt no remorse for killing my father and the rest of that disgusting crew; the world is better off without them, and I'm glad that I was able to rid of them myself.

I stared down at my paws, picturing my hands instead. How I wish I could become human again, I don't know if I can change back; if I can, no one had ever been able to tell me. I felt tears burn in my eyes and I put my head back and roared in sorrow.

I was born human, and changed into a cat; and I'm destined to die as a cat. That is my fate, and if that is true, then I shall welcome it with all my strength.

I had fallen back to sleep within minutes of waking up, I was just so tired. But the more rest I got, the better. But I got up not much later, because the night was still young, hell the sun hadn't even set completely over the horizon. So I was making good time.

I got up and stretched, loving the way my body felt alive for the first time in ten years. For once I didn't feel all run down and dead; I actually felt _alive_, like a twenty year old is supposed to feel.

I started making my way opposite of the area I had come from before; I had to escape from here. They are probably looking for a crazed cat; I bet you that some of the people said that I was frothing at the mouth. People and their embellishing stories; but I guess it keeps things fresh and entertaining. All I know is that they all felt a brutal death, which is exactly the way I wanted it to be.

I made it to a small stream, and stopped for a quick drink. The water slid down my throat and quenched my thirst, I love water!

As I padded across the small little stream, I heard a branch crushing behind me. I jumped around and got into a lunging position. I bared my teeth and hissed angrily.

"Relax; I'm not here to hurt you."

I didn't relax at all; instead I coiled my body tighter together; to ready myself for an attack.

Come on out bastard, and meet your maker. I thought angrily.

A large man came out of a thick group of bushes only a few feet away from me, holding his hands up in surrender. I hissed again and started to walk in a circle.

He was big, a broad shouldered, with a lot of power behind his beefy features. His face was hidden by shadows, obscuring his face from my view.

"I'm not sure it's wise to attack me. I'm here to offer a place to rest and to be safe. I mean you no harm, I swear. But if you attack me, you'll be in big trouble." He said.

I hesitated momentarily and sat down, dropping my lips back over my teeth. I cocked my head to the side, signaling for a better explanation. Hopefully the meat head got what I meant.

"Good you understand me. Now, follow me if you want to be safe. I'm not going to force you, but it's your choice if you follow me or not. Just let me tell you this, you will not be safe out here alone. My alpha will make sure you're safe, and taken care of. But any other alpha will not take it as this way, they'll be very angry if they find you in their territory." He said.

I was taken aback. So we have territories now? Since when did this happen? God, I'm so lost!

I nodded and got up. I'll trust the meat head for right now, but one wrong move, and I'm going to end up trying to take his head off. And that's a guarantee.

He nodded to me and then started walking in the direction that I was heading in before. I made sure to stay several feet behind him before I started following him.

I hope I'm not walking into a fucking trap, I just got my freedom, and I don't plan on having it taken away from me without putting up a fight first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Jace POV_

I blinked a few times at what Brad had said. "Did you just say a _tabby_ is the one that slaughtered a whole circus of people?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Blaze said that he'd try and reason with the tabby, to get her to come here willingly."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "That's not his call to make. He shouldn't even be thinking of making that decision." I said my voice firm.

Brad shrugged. "Sorry to say, but Blaze had just been brought into the pride, maybe he just doesn't know what it means to be in a pride yet. But shouldn't the tabby be brought here so she'll be safe?" he asked uncertainly.

"If any other of the prides hear about this, we'll get a lot a shit onto our plates. I don't want anyone catching wind of this. This is a _need to know_ basis. I don't want every one knowing what's going on, we'll tell them in time, but not right now. Make sure my mom and sister don't find out about this, they don't need to worry about it.

Brad nodded, "Of course. Jace…what are you going to do with her if she's gone past the point of return?"

"Let's hope that she's not entirely insane. We'll figure it out sooner or later we'll have no choice but to. Hopefully, we won't have to kill her, and she'll find a mate and be happy." I shrugged.

"You should think about keeping her, it'd be good for you, Jace."

I jerked my head up to look up at Brad, but he was already gone.

_Saya POV_

I followed the strange man all the way until the edge of the forest; I stopped with the tree line.

He stopped too, and looked over at me.

"Why'd you stop, we only have a little way to go." He said.

Does he think I'm stupid or something? I'm not setting one foot out of this forest until he proves to me that I'm not walking into a trap.

He sighed. "I'm not lying. I didn't bring anyone with me; it's just me and only me. Why are you so cautious? Sheesh." He said.

I growled in warning, the hair on my back standing up on end.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to be mean to you, but just come on. You're not safe here, there are rouges, and god knows what else. I have my truck right over there, and I'll take you to my alpha. You'll be safe there." He said, pointing to a truck not too far away.

I sat down, and licked my paw.

"Ugh! Please come with me? I don't want to feel guilty later if something bad happens to you." He said.

Okay, he's pissing me off now.

I heard a small rustling noise in the forest not too far from me, and smelled a faint scent of a tom, no make that two toms.

I ran towards the man and started to nudge him toward his truck. But he remained in his spot, glaring at the two changed toms that started to slowly stalk out of the thick foliage.

I hissed and bit into his hand, making him hiss in pain.

"Run, go! I'll hold them off, go hide somewhere." He growled.

I sniffed, and bit into his hand again, and tore off with his him being dragged off by me.

He slipped, and was being totally dragged by me to his truck.

"Dammit! Let me go!" he roared.

I didn't stop until he was near the truck. I growled at him, and then turned back to the now two running toms.

Come on you sonofabitches. Time to die.

I jumped at them, fangs and claws bared, ready to sacrifice my life in order to kill the two rogues.

_Jace POV_

About fifteen minutes ago, I got a call from Brad, that he and several others of my toms found Blaze and the rogue tabby.

The tabby was fighting off two rogue toms in order for Blaze to get away. He refused to leave, and transformed to help her. The tabby killed one, Blaze killed the other.

Now I'm on my way to go pick up the tabby, isn't the life of an alpha great?

I drove my truck up to where some of my pride was. A group was gathered around Blaze, holding him down while they cleaned up his wounds, and there was a group gathered around the tabby, to thickly gathered around her for me to see.

I took the key out of my truck and got out; slamming the door to tell everyone I was there.

My men looked over at me and then stared at the where the tabby was in the group. They all had this look on their faces that said: Poor girl, she didn't even have a chance.

Geez, they think I'm going to kill her? I'm not that heartless.

When they continued to stare, it got on my nerves, fast.

"Will you all stop staring! I'm not going to kill her! Sheez." I hissed.

They all looked away, turning back to what they were doing before I arrived.

"Guys, go help out with Blaze." I said when I got to the group gathered around the tabby.

They all nodded and walked away without questions asked.

With my men gone, I got to see her.

She looked like the rest of us, all black. But she was too thin; someone had starved her to near death.

She was on her side, breathing quickly. Three deep gashes lined her right side, blood dripped out of it in a steady stream.

"Stupid assholes, they didn't even bother to help you did they?" I snarled.

I stood up and started to undress. She gazed at me with confusion, and horror.

"Relax, not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you clean your wound up."

I turned away from her, and then stripped my pants away. I got on all fours and started to shift.

My bones cracked out of place, my skin started to stretch, and fur began to grow out from my body. My claws and fangs grew; my senses heightened and made me aware of everything in my surroundings.

I arched my back up as the change started to finish. When I was done, I flexed my claws and licked my fangs.

I turned around toward the tabby, seeing the look of fascination on her face made me feel somewhat proud for some reason. She's never seen another change before, which means she probably doesn't know how to shift back.

I walked towards her and inspected her wound. They were deep and would probably scar, but at least she'd stay alive.

I'm a significantly bigger than her, so I curled my body around her, wrapping around her to warm her up. She shivered at the contact, but let me do as I willed. I took my paw and forced her head to lay down on me, so she could relax while I cleaned her wound.

She complied without a fight and tensed up, preparing for my tongue to brush her tender flesh.

The cat's tongue is rough, but licking the wound will keep it from getting infected and festering. Like our wild cat ancestors, they like wounds to make it heal quicker

I adjusted my body, so her head was resting on my back and her side was close to my mouth so I could have easy access to her.

I leaned over and swiped my tongue over her wound, getting the taste of blood on my tongue. She flinched in pain, but I ignored it and continued the cleaning; licking her wound over and over again.

I felt happy for some reason, being able to help her out like this made me feel like I had a purpose.

_Hmmmm, maybe she'll be your replacement for Faythe?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jace's POV_

I was purring loudly, and I don't know why.

I was still licking the tabby's wounds, and I didn't care that all my men were staring at me like I was some kind of freak.

I just felt like it was my job to take care of this female; as if she was my mate or something.

_Was it sick that I felt a little happy feeling when I got thoughts like that?_

Her claws were flexing testily into the ground as I continued to leisurely clean her wounds at my own pace.

"What do you think he's going to do with her?"

I perked my ears up, and then turned them to listen in on my men's conversations.

"Do you think he's going to kill her?"

"That'd be a damn shame; she'd make a pretty fine mate for someone someday."

"She's so young… you don't think he's actually going to kill her... do you?"

I turned my head towards them, and snarled loudly.

Alpha or not, these men didn't know how to listen or respect just yet. But they'll learn pretty damn quickly, unless they want to lose a finger or two.

They all became stone-faced, then walked away; about damn time, stupid ass holes.

I heard a slight growl vibrate against me, I looked down to see the tabby staring up at me with understanding in her eyes.

I gave her a big wet lick on her face, and rubbed my face against hers in a loving way. She purred back at me, and returned the gesture.

She pulled away then, and her eye lids started dropping down over her eyes. Her head slowly lowered until it hit my fur, and she fell asleep against me.

Her breathing was deep and even; her body was pulled up flush against mine.

I swore I was smiling, even though it would look like I was snarling in my cat form.

I lowered my head onto the ground, and felt myself drift off to sleep.

And for the first time in a long while, I felt myself feeling protective of someone.

…and my heart didn't ache for once; and it's been hurting ever since I left Faythe with Marc.

Maybe this tabby it the key to my happiness?

_Saya POv_

I was drifting on a cloud, and I felt no pain.

This serene peace I'm feeling while I'm sleeping, I've never felt this before. I've never slept so peacefully in my entire life. I always had to keep one eye open, in order to survive being in that fucking circus.

I felt warm, as if I had a blanket lain down upon my body. The exhaustion I was feeling, suddenly came crashing down on me, bearing its full weight down on me with no mercy.

I see a white light, so warm and bright, like the sun, I walk towards it…

_I'm in a sunny meadow… spongy, bright green grass stretches into a never ending horizon. Wild flowers of many different colors and varieties bloom right before my eyes; water comes cascading down from a mountain that magically appeared before my eyes._

_I curl my toes into the grass, enjoying the cool feeling of it play along the underside of my feet._

"_Where am I?" I ask myself aloud._

_Laughter comes from the distance, pure and innocent. I gaze in the direction it comes from; I see a little boy._

_He's laughing and running with several other children, whose figures are shadowed to me. The boy had a head of full blond hair, his skin is a golden tan; from hours spent outside under the sunlight._

_He laughs like there's not a worry in the world to him; I can't help but smile at the sound._

_My face hurt from the foreign thing done with my face. I haven't smiled in so long; I haven't been in human form in so long. The boy and other children are running towards the water; forcing each other into a race as they made their way down._

_I felt their joy from being together. The boy loved the little girl he was playing with; the little girl loved the other little boy, the other little boy loved the small girl…the blond boy wasn't loved equally. _

_My heart hurt for him; the whole scene around me changed._

_I was no longer in the pleasurable, sunny meadow; but in a house._

_A roaring fire sat in the fireplace, illuminating warmth into the air. A log cabin…I'm now inside a log cabin. Warm colors of brown and deep maroon make up the room; along with other earthy shades; they make the room feel so homey, welcoming._

_A form appears; the blond boy appears…though he's not a boy anymore, but a man._

_His body was made up of thick muscles that were spread out evenly to make a sight worth seeing. His blond hair was disheveled atop his head; did he just wake up from a nap?_

_His eyes are sad, tears leak down his eyes; and his fist flies out. It smashes into the dark oak coffee table right into front of the couch he's sitting on. It spilts into two large pieces._

_His anger ripples off of him in harsh waves that wash up on me, like the rippling water crashing up on the shore of a beach. My heart aches for him once again._

_His heart is broken, torn to shreds. The little girl he loved didn't chose him, she chose the other one she loved; even though she loved him too._

_She couldn't live without the other little boy; but she could live without the blond boy. She broke his heart, but not without causing pain to herself too. But he still loves her, he's happy that she's happy. He wants what's best for her… but he still yearns for someone to love him without any strings attached; he wants a woman's heart to belong to him, and only him. _

_He wants to share his world with her, have a family with her, and have a heart that only he fills. He doesn't like the double love coming from a person; he wants his love to love him and only him; no one else._

_His heart screams out for that, no matter how hard he tries to deny his feelings, it's eating away at him inside. He's almost broken, almost at his end._

_He's slowly dying without someone to love him, and for him to love back. He wants them soon, or he feels as though his life is going to end horrible; and that he's going to be alone without a family to call his own._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Saya's POV_

_His thoughts are killing me; I don't want him to feel this way…_

_But why?_

_I don't even know this man…_

_As I gaze at the young boy, all alone; my heart is slowly tearing apart. I want nothing more to protect him, to shelter him from all the world's horrible poisons. I don't care about myself, I want to protect him, more than anything; I want to protect him._

'But what about yourself?'_ whispered a voice deep in my mind._

_I don't care about myself, I said back softly. I want to protect him; he needs it more protecting more than I do._

'You were locked inside a cage, by your own father.'

_His heart was torn to pieces by the woman he loved, does that really seem fair?_

'He's strong, he's a man; he'll deal.'

_He deserves someone that will care for him and only him; even since childhood, he was overlooked._

'Except for once, when he made love with that female.'

_She went to him, only because she thought the other was dead; she loves him, but she chose the other over him._

'Why does that matter to you? You were abused for your whole life, locked up in a cage like an animal; by your own _father_.'

_I tried to shove the voice away; it was speaking of painful memories that should be left back in the past; what's done is done._

_I have my redemption._

_I took my very own father's life, with my very own fangs._

_I felt his life fading from his body; his blood is on my hands._

_He paid for what he has done; with his life._

'Death does not always result in redemption.'

_In this case it does; I say that it does, and I don't care what anyone else has to say about it. _I_ chose to kill those people, it was _my _choice. _I'm_ the one who has to pay the price for killing someone._

'You don't have to pay.'

_I have my redemption, and whatever life throws at me; whether good or bad, I'll deal with it by_ myself.

'Do you even know what true redemption is? You are nothing more than a little child that believes that she can take on the whole world alone. Well you are wrong, dead wrong.'

_Who said that I'm not afraid of falling?_

'Everyone is afraid of something, whether it's something as fruitless as failure, to a small little fear to spiders. Even if a person says that they don't have a fear, they lie. Deep down inside everyone's subconciousness, they hold fears that they might not even know that they had. It doesn't mean you're weak if you fail, or if you fear something. Every single thing on this world has something to fear; whether a predator or failing.

_What's with your obsession with failing, and fear?_

'An obsession you call it; the funny thing is, all of this being said, is merely inside of your head. I am you, and you are me. We are one being, and together we make up each other.

"_WAKE UP!" _

_My eyes flew open…._

_AN_

_Okay, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I don't have an excuse; I've just been putting it off. Really sorry. Truthfully, what made me finish this chapter up was because I'm having guy trouble right now. I just got the sudden urge to write because of how pissed off I am. I always fall for the guys that are either unattainable, or the ones who are hung over a girl that they've broken up with months ago. I got up the courage to tell a guy that I like him again….and what does he say? "I'm fine with it, doesn't bother me." Who says that? Or at least…what does it mean…I so confused! Why do guys have to make things so complicated! ARGHHHHH! _

_I'm sorry! I just needed to vent, and I love you guys. Thanks if you read it. And if you have any advice, or any idea suggestions; please feel free to tell me, and I than k you for dealing with my stupid shit! You guys are AMAZING!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Saya POV_

_Wake up!_

My eyes opened, blinding light blasted straight into my eyes.

When everything started to clear up, I stared up into a pair of bright blue eyes that seemed to lead me to a vision of the ocean.

I saw the ocean once, not for very long though. When we were passing by it on the way to our next stop, I caught a glimpse of it outside my cage; I fell in love with it at first sight. When it faded from my sight, I felt sad that it was gone so quickly; I wished that I could've stayed near the ocean forever.

I blinked back into reality, and hissed in anger. The eyes belonged to a man, and his body was perfectly aligned with mine. I quickly scooted away from him, trying my best to get away without getting caught again.

He sat on his knees, and placed his hands up in surrender, "You can relax, and I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a soft voice.

"I don't believe you." I growled. It was the first time that I've spoken ever since I transformed so long ago. My voice sounded rough as I spoke, and full of anger.

He gave me a wide eyed look, "You can speak; we all thought you couldn't."

"Well, you thought wrong." I snarled.

He got to his feet then, and his eyes glazed over with a stern look. "You don't have to be hostile towards me. I can kill you right now; you _are _in my territory afterall." He said in a soft, yet equally commanding voice.

"If I'm such a burden, just go ahead and kill me. I won't go down without a fight though; you can be sure as hell that I'll try and leave some scratches on you before I go down." I hissed with venom dipping from my voice.

His gaze hardened all the more, until his eyes stabbed at me like sharp knives. I felt a quake of fear go through me, but I didn't drop his gaze; I held it like an insolent little kid.

He pressed his lips into a tight line, and gazed down at me, measuring me out to his standards with his eyes. I felt like a fucking science experiment getting researched and studied.

"Blaze, come in here." He barked.

The door opened to reveal a broad shouldered man with shaggy hair brown hair dropping into his eyes. His eyes held a fiery look as he looked at Jace with defiance ringing true and clear in his eyes. This male didn't like the other as his alpha, this Blaze, lusted to be the ruler of this pride.

"Yes sir?" Blaze's voice was icy when he spoke.

"Since you found her, you get to watch her until I get back. That all right with you?" Jace asked.

Blaze's gaze flickered down at me, then back at the other; his gaze remained unwavering. "That's fine, sir. I have no issues in guarding the tabby while you go take care of more important matters." He said quietly.

His gaze dropped to the floor, his will finally broken by the prescence of the alpha.

The alpha chuckled under his breath, and then he walked out of the room. The door closed with a solid thud. I felt tension begin to creep down my back as soon as the door was sealed solidly against its jamb.

"You don't have to stay with us, you know?" Blaze's voice was thick with something heated; I didn't like it one bit.

I glared at him and snarled, "I don't have any obligation to any of you, of _any _of our kind. I was not raised by your laws, and I'm not going to be forced to follow them; I'd rather die then have any more people dictate my life with authority that none have over me. My parents are dead; no one has the right to tell me what the do; not like my father ever did to begin with."

His eyes filled with an understanding, and pain. "That was your father that kept you in that cage?" his voice was soft as he spoke to me.

I inhaled deeply, trying to keep my flaring feelings calm. But no matter how much time I gave myself, I would never be rid of the anger burning inside of me for my father; I would never no any forgivness for that fucking man, he deserves only what he got; death, hell, and a painful death that was dealt by the very person he decided to keep in a fucking cage. "Yes, that was my father. He kept me inside that cage while I was trapped in my other form. He used me as a way to make money, money he could never get himself; the money burned through his pockets like wildfire in a dry forest." My voice was hard, and edged with a lethal edge.

Blaze nodded, acting like he understood me; but I doubt that anyone ever will truly understand me. "Do you think you would've escaped if the chain hadn't broken?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I never felt free; I was always trapped with those steel prisons. I felt as though I would've been stuck there for my whole life, or at least until that bastard died. Then I would've rotted away until I died. I had no will to live, but when those chains broke…I felt as though my old, terrible life was ending; and a new one was beginning for me. I had the will to live again, and the drive not to die." My voice turned soft as I spoke.

Why was I spilling my guts to this guy? I don't even know him.

"I understand what you mean…I've felt the urge to die before; doesn't feel good, does it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "When you feel depression as severe as I had, life feels like an endless black void that was created for no purpose. I felt like dying would've been the only escape from that hell. Life was the death of me; I thought that death would've been rebirth for me."

"You're not alone in that feeling, but you're one of the stronger ones that survive that slump. If you'd given up, you would've been a weakling for giving into that terrible feeling. But you're not a weakling, are you, Saya?"

I looked at him with surprise. When had I told anyone of them my name?

Blaze smiled evilly, then walked over to the door, and walked out; slamming the door with a loud slam.

-AN-

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had this one started, and I worked on it…piece by little piece…I'm sorry. The message in this chapter should be pretty easy to read…Sorry for that…I didn't even notice it until I had already finished it. But I don't want to redo it. I'm going to go work on other fanfic chapters right now. Thanks again for reading; I hope you enjoy this chapter. And if not, I'm sorry that it was good for you guys to read. I worked hard on this one, like I do with all of them. I hope you guys like it, and I love you guys for putting up with my bullshit. And if none of you guys are reading anymore, and you're new people reading my fanfics, thanks for reading it. I really appreciate everyone who reads my stories. They're my outlet for when life gets hard, and bites me in the ass.

Love ya. Later.

Fictionheart17


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saya POV

Does he know me? And if he does…how would he?

So many questions bubbled through my mind…and I wouldn't get any answers by sitting around like a frog on a log….is that how that saying goes?

I shook my head, why does that matter to me?

I looked around the room, where am I?

I breathed in deeply; I smelled only the two males I had interacted with…and myself.

I smelled the one named Blaze near the door, but the blond one everywhere else, including all over my body. My heart pounded in my chest, it felt a little painful, yet it was sweet pain.

The blond man's face appeared in my mind…he was very attractive. His blue eyes attracted me more so. When he looks at me, I'm reminded of the ocean that I'd once caught a glimpse of from the space between the bars of my cage. It had smelled salty, and clean; unlike the space I was placed in constantly, dirty, contaminated places.

I hate things being dirty. So many times, I wanted to break out just to clean—I hate messes!

The room I was in was clean, which was good for me, or I'd throw a hissy fit trying to clean it. Before I turned ten years old, I was the only one in the entire circus crowd that knew how to keep things clean and sanitary. It's been ten years since I've cleaned anything.

My age just dawned on me, I'm twenty years old.

"My whole life taken from me by a selfish gesture done by my own _father_." I spat the word; it gave me a bad taste in my mouth.

I'd never known my mother, just the heinousness of a man who knew nothing of being a father. Am I going to be condemned to death for being a stray cat?

I looked at the door longingly; there were no windows in the room. I was starkly decorated by a few simple pictures of three children smiling up into the lens of a camera. I took no notice of the other's faces, only the blond one.

It was the man that had saved me, the one I had also seen in my dream. He was smiling happily, yet his eyes were entirely sad. Just like in my dream, he was faking the smile that was plastered so masterfully on his face.

He was happy once, but those other two took it all away.

He'd been in love with the girl, and the other boy had taken her away from him; he had been with her, but he never truly had a chance.

I frowned—of unfair can love truly be?

I brought my knees to rest underneath my chin, I wrapped my arms around my legs to keep them up with the strength I barely had within me. I just sat there, sitting on the light wooden floor—pondering what love would truly be like.

Jace POV

"Her name is Saya." Blaze said as he walked into my office.

I broke my concentration on the top of my desk, I had been spacing out, thinking about the stray tabby that'd stumbled into my hands. What to do with her?

Like Manx, she didn't truly belong to anyone, the same with Kaci. In the beginning, my step father had tried to take them away from the pack that I had been originally a part of. Calvin Malone had been his name; he'd been the original alpha of the Appalachian area, which is now my territory. I used to be a part of the Southern Central Pride—I left when my step-father was killed, I took over the Appalachian Pride, leaving behind Faythe to the one she truly loved, Marc.

I wanted to growl in anger for remembering, but it had been my choice to give up on her. I still wanted to fight for the right to mate with her, but she was already claimed. She's an Alpha now too, and I have no say in what she does. She loves Marc, and that is that.

My eyes burned with sadness, but I snapped myself out of it and focused fully on Blaze.

The kid was new, and he's okay; I guess.

He wants the power I have, and he knows he's never going to get it—I don't know why he even tries to stick around here if he wants to be an Alpha. You have to be the most dominant in the pride to even think about challenging the Alpha that's already established there.

"Do you have something else to say, or are you just going to tell me her name?" I asked, irritated.

Blaze's strange burning ember like eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared in anger, but his voice was torn and choked when he spoke. "Her father is the one who kept her in that cage."

I found myself unable to say anything, that was some surprising shit right there. "And how did you find that out?" I asked, keeping my voice neutral.

"I asked her, and she told me. She's also very depressed—to the point of considering suicide—when she's locked up, especially without windows. I think we should let her out, and let her explore—with guards on her six of course." Blaze said.

He sounded really concerned for her, which surprised me. Blaze had only been here for three months, and in all that time, he's never once shown any consideration for his pride mates; especially for a tabby.

I arched an eyebrow, staring Blaze dead on in the eyes. "It was never my intention to keep her locked up. I sort of figured that she'd want to explore, after being locked up for so long. Do you volunteer yourself for guard duty—I don't want her running away into danger. Any other Alpha besides me or Ms. Sanders would probably kill her first, and ask questions later."

Calling Faythe by her last name made my mouth develop a sour taste that stung my tongue. But I couldn't let on any weakness to this male, _especially_ him of all people.

Blaze nodded though, with almost too much enthusiasm. "I would love to escort Saya around the grounds for a little while. She needs to stretch her legs."

_Oh, and what glorious legs they were indeed. _I remembered them wrapped around mine, and her small body against mine; she was most likely a hot piece of cat when it all came down to it. She had enough attitude to be figured as so.

I blinked my eyes a few times, rapidly…what in the hell was I thinking? The girl just got free of being in a cage for who knows how long and here I am thinking horny thoughts about her after just a day of knowing her.

Damn, I need to get laid…

Saya POV

I was still pondering about my thoughts, they had trailed off somewhere else now, and I just got to wondering—I don't have any schooling in my background. I was homeschooled terribly by my piss asshole of a father. He didn't know the difference between a goddamn comma and an apostrophe. I knew the difference, and I was hit for correcting him.

I was nine years old; he was in his fifties or forties. It was a sad case of stupidity if you ask me…

Just as I was pondering some more about what school might've been truly like, the door leading into my small room opened quickly; so fast that it scared me into jumping.

I tensed up, and glared at the male called Blaze.

He smiled at me suggestively, which gave me creepy chills down my spine.

"What do you want?" I snapped angrily.

"Don't get all hissy and prissy now. I've got great news. My Alpha said that you're allowed to come out exploring with me. Just shift and we can go out running." He said, a wispy smile spreading over his lips now.

I just stared at him stupidly. "I don't want to shift." My voice was small and broken, for the first time since I had woken up.

He suddenly looked defeated, sad. "Why not?" he asked.

I stated the obvious reason with anger dripping from my voice, "Because I could get stuck again!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jace POV

When I heard yelling coming from the room that the stray tabby had been kept in, I flew out of my chair and down the hall to the room. The door was wide open, and the scent of anxiety and fear was such a heavy, heady stench, I literally felt my eyes begin to water from the sour waves of the two emotions mixed together.

I came to the open doorway quickly, and found the tabby clenching her jaw, and had her body scrunched as small as she could get it into the furthest corner in the room away from Blaze.

I snapped quickly, and without reason.

I tackled the male without hesitation, and had him pinned against the wall by placing a heavy arm across his large chest. "What did you do?" I growled angrily.

"Nothing," he said, his eyes fierce with anger, "I just asked her to come running with me. She's the one who flipped out without reason, not me. So let me go, I don't care if you are my alpha, I'll fight you for the right to dominate right here and now." Blaze growled his challenge anything but empty.

"You're being stupid, you can't beat him."

The tabby hissed angrily from her corner, her body no longer curled up in submission. She stood, her eyes held the defiance against Blaze's decision.

Blaze narrowed his eyes at her. "You really think that you could beat me, you—a mere woman—beat a male werecat? Think again. You have absolutely no control over yourself. You're too _scared_ to change again remember? Because you might get _stuck_." He said, his voice going high and whiney as he attempted to mock the tabby.

She bared her teeth at him, challenging him. "Just try me. I'd rather go down fighting then being beaten into submission"

"_Enough!"_ I roared. I yelled mostly at Blaze, but a little of it was directed at Saya. The thought of her dying at this male's hand made my blood boil with a burning that made my cat want to tear his throat out and let his blood flow along my coat.

Saya fell silent, but she didn't flinch away. Any fear she had had before—now faded into the background. She had fear about one thing, and that one thing wasn't a dominant male. Blaze whimpered as my power flowed over him, the thick waves of my anger binding painfully to him like a too tight leash on a dog's neck. Saya on the other hand, felt no effect of my power on her. But she watched in fascination as Blaze went from a dominant SOB, to a submissive little bitch that would jump when I said to.

"You're not allowed near her again. Blaze, go back to your room, before I use your pitiful ass to clean the floors of my house." I growled angrily, my eyes turning catlike.

I felt them shift over from the anger burning in my blood. I gritted my teeth in regret, but I slowly backed away from Blaze and the wall, letting him get uncaught by my arm.

Oh, how much I wish I had just strangled his ass right here and now. I would've saved myself a lot of time, in case there were any future fights between the two of us. I had just become alpha, and I don't plan on backing down for a _very_ long time.

Blaze grumbled under his breath, but he stood his sorry ass up, and got out of the room; and high-tailed it the fuck out of my home. He was smart to return to his own home, or I wouldn't have let him go so easily.

The problem now was—Saya and I'm alone in this big ranch style house…so many places to do some naughty things—

I shook my head, and felt my eyes widen.

Whoa buddy, think with the head on the shoulders, not the head between the legs.

_I can't help if I'm horny for the hot little piece of ass, who is actually in _my_ home, completely and utterly_ alone.

I sighed; my libido was getting the better of me right now. I wanted to sleep with a woman I barely even knew. I wanted just to jump her and take her fast and hard on the floor…then against the wall…then in the shower, all soaking wet and rubbing up against—

"Are you alright?" Saya asked after a moment, breaking the line of perverse thoughts that had swarmed into my mind.

"Sure," I lied. _Don't worry about yourself; you're safe with me…despite me wanting to jump your bones every single way possible…_

Saya was _hot_, or at least she was that way to me.

She had a long head of honey and caramel toned hair that was a wavy mixture between tight curls, and loose curls. Her hair looked like an exotic twisty plant that could only grow in the hot wilderness somewhere. It needed a good brushing soon, but it looked great otherwise. Her intelligent, sharp emerald green eyes looked like the dense canopy in the Amazon. They're almond shaped set perfectly into her face like a work of art. Her mouth, don't even get me started. Full, bright pink lips that reminded me of dewed petals of a pink, pink rose. They begged to be kissed, for hours on end. Her complete face was brought to a beautiful end with a pixie, heart shaped face.

From being starved for who knows how long, her body was thin and frail looking, but she was still rounded in all the right places, such as her hips, chest…her ass.

I swear I was going to start drooling.

But that was before I found myself jerking her toward me, and placing a territorial kiss on her perfect lips.

And when she whimpered in fear, but didn't pull away—but instead melted, I knew she was mine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saya POV

When his lips settled gently over mine, my mind went through the window. It was nothing but a blank, empty space.

I've never been kissed before, so when he dipped his tongue out and stroked it across the seam of my weak lips, my mouth opened. I whimpered like a young kitten when he speared his tongue into my mouth.

He tasted hot, wet, and of some dark flavor that just tasted…right.

He growled deep in his throat, a deep satisfying sound that rumbled through his chest like thunder does through the sky.

I opened my eyes, and found him staring at me, his eyes filled with a burning hunger that demanded to be sated.

His lips were gentle, though they pushed the kiss deeply. I felt like he was eating my mouth, should I be scared.

Having been a werecat through my whole time of puberty, I'd had times where I saw a cute boy in the crowd, and I wondered what it be like to kiss him, and how he'd treat me if I was human again, and his girlfriend. Though those fantasies quickly died when Father's whip hit me.

When this man kissed me, I could tell that I was being dominated by him—with him being an alpha and all. Am I just some sort of property with his scent on it now? Did I belong to only him, or was I to be shared among the men?

My body shook in fear at the thought of being taken against my will. I'm a virgin, but even I know that it hurt the first time. But I know that if you don't want it, it was called rape or sexual assault, and it hurt even more because the body didn't respond properly.

My found my head again, despite the way he was sucking my tongue rhythmically into his mouth. I shoved against his chest. He eased back, but his mouth didn't leave mine right away. He pulled his tongue out of my mouth, a string of saliva following in pursuit.

But he didn't just pull away. He was staring at me with heated eyes, and then he gave me three hot, demanding kisses that were filled with passion, yet he only pressed his kiss puffed lips against mine.

Was I his already?

Jace POV

Saya had the intoxicating taste of vanilla, with just a touch of cinnamon. She smelled just as such. I loved the taste of her mouth, and I couldn't get enough.

I shoved my tongue deep into her mouth, like I had been trying to eat her alive. She seemed to think the same thing as I was, her eyes were filled with uncertainty, and also fear of what might happen. But not even she could deny the bout of heat that had passed not only through her gaze, but between us.

It was like having sex, but just with the mouths and tongue. Cats did like to lick after all, and I think I just found my kind of catnip.

I chuckled at my own joke, which made Saya's moist; kiss swollen mouth open in confusion. I took advantage, and kissed her deeply, giving her another good sweep of my tongue as I did so. She moaned lightly in her throat from surprise, but she allowed me to have my way once again before she turned her head to the side to avoid my mouth.

I must say, I always thought that having saliva come out between your mouths after making out was quite disgusting, but there was something about Saya that made it seem really sexy. Her face was a deep red, and closed off in embarrassment to me. I wondered what was wrong with her.

We just shared a really hot kiss, and now she doesn't want to look at me?

"You didn't enjoy my kiss?" I asked, feeling a sneaky smile spreading across my lips; I'm just going to tease her a little bit.

She gazed at me, guarding her emotions, all the ones except the embarrassment that was so prominent.

"Don't misunderstand, I enjoyed it and all…but it's just that it was my first kiss…I never expected to have one so…"

"Heart stopping—"

"Wet." She corrected, her face flaming again.

"You just thought it wasn't going to be _wet_?" I asked incredulously.

She glared at me, and looked away, ashamed. "It's not that I didn't enjoy it. I was an animal throughout my entire teenage years, so I don't know what anything's like. I've never been kissed, I've never held hands with a boy, I've never done anything…" her voice trailed off.

"Sex related?" I asked, unabashed.

"Yes." She said, she sounded so meek.

I relaxed, she enjoyed the kiss—which I shouldn't have forced on her— but she was simply nervous that had happened. She didn't know how to react after something like that happened.

"You can relax, I'm not going to hurt you, or force you to do anything that you don't want to do." I said gently.

Her shoulders dropped relief so stark in her expression, my heart melted like I was looking at a cute animal in the pet store. On that I just had to keep, and protect until all time ends.

"But you can say one thing now." I said, leaning closer to her.

Her eyes opened wide, "And that would be?" she squeaked.

She can be so hot and fiery; and she can also be meek and shy.

I find both her sides hot and sexy. I wonder what else she has inside of her. I wanted to find out, and keep her as my own.

I was just about to jump and kiss her for the cute expression on her face when the damn phone started to ring in my office.

Shit Fire.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jace POV

I jerked the phone up to my ear with an angry growl, pulling Saya into my lap with a gentle tug as I readjusted myself. Saya gasped as she felt my hard length against her buttocks. She looked over her shoulder, then up at me with and open mouthed expression that gave me dirty ideas going through my head. I smiled at her evilly over the phone before I heard who was on the other line.

"Hey, Jace, how are ya?"

"Faythe?" I said, shock coming into my voice.

Saya POV

I stiffened as a female voice sounded over the phone. I tried to slide off his lap, awkwardness taking over the heated moment we were having, but he growled and wrapped his arm fully around me, dragging me against his strongly muscled chest. He purred and placed a light kiss on my neck, gently rubbing his hand against the side of my breasts through the oversized shirt he had provided me with. I sighed, and allowed myself to be pulled back by him.

"Jace, you still there?" I heard the female voice sound again, and felt Jace stiffen like he had forgotten that he was on the phone with someone…a _woman_ someone.

For some unknown reason, I felt anger bubble up and I had to suppress a growl from coming out at Jace snapped his attention back to the phone. His arm, still around me, released its hold and reached up to brush against my breasts, and when he gripped one with a light hold, a shiver went through me.

"Yeah, I'm still here." He replied, sounding way too calm, yet the evidence that he was aroused was pressed up against my backside. He molded my breast as he spoke over the phone.

"I heard that you had someone slaughter a whole carnival troupe." The woman said, straight to the point.

I stiffened against Jace, but he placed the phone down and cuddled me against him with me, to comfort me. "Nothing will happen to you, I swear it." He kissed my neck after whispering to me, and picked the phone back up.

"It's taken care of, what about it?" he asked tersely.

"Just wondering if you found anything of interest." She asked.

"Nope, a mad tiger got out, slaughtered everyone; we put the animal down, gave it a proper burial." He said and added, "The crowd there reported it, and the cops know that a big cat did it, of course, humans couldn't get the cat right, it either had spots or stripes from the numerous reports made—nothing to be worried about. Anything else I can help you with?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at the phone.

"Yes actually, would you mind if everyone came and visited you? We've all missed you after this whole year; Kaci and Manx included…so what do you say?"

Jace sighed, "I guess that sounds okay…when should I expect you?" I asked.

"How about in two weeks? So I can get everything in order so we don't have any worries?"

"Sounds good…but hey, I gotta go, I've got some _business_ to attend to." He said.

He said his final goodbyes with the woman over the phone and hung up with a sigh.

"Who was that?" I asked, trying to slowly edge myself away.

He held me against him, dragging me backward. I growled in warning, but he ignored it.

"I'm sorry, she's no one to me; she's mated and happily married to her mate."

"But she used to mean something to you?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, but not anymore, I've moved on." He said simply.

"Did you fuck her?"

"Once."

"Did you love her?"

"I did, but not anymore."

I felt my heart lighten, but pain still seized me up and I asked a question that had popped out of nowhere, and I immediately regretted asking it when it slipped out of my mouth.

"Is there any way you could grow to love me too?"

Jace POV

I answered her questions as she asked them, honestly, quickly.

But her last one through me for a loop, I'd thought she'd want me to let her go; not that I'm saying I could, but I thought it would've taken more force to get her to submit to me. But hey, I'll take what I can get.

I had picked her up from one of the guest bedrooms, and had taken her into my office when the phone rang, and here she was, all willing to bond with me. Who could've asked for anything better?

"Do you want me to love you?" I asked softly, releasing her breast, and brushing her face gently with my hand. She changed her position on my lap, her green eyes flashed with heat as she looked at the sizable bulge in my pants and looked back up at me.

She nodded, licking her plump, pink lips. "My cat…even though she's a part of me, already feels connected to you, and I do too—if that makes sense, I feel connected already…I think I can learn to love you, but only you…" she said, her voice sinking low spoke to me.

"Loving only me would be the only thing I'd ever ask for…you don't like Blaze too, do you?" he asked sharply.

I flinched and snarled in anger, "Hell no, I can't stand that tom, he makes my skin crawl; I'm sorry, I know he's one of your men, but I honestly can't stand him…" she trailed off, letting her anger go.

I laughed at her spunkiness to voice herself, and pulled her forward to press a heated kiss to her lips. I rested my forehead against hers, and sighed. "It's alright, honestly, I don't like him much myself. That's the only answer I was looking for, I didn't want you to have split interest for different toms, I've dealt with that before, and I'm not going through it again."

Saya leaned forward, and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips for reassurance, "I don't plan on doing that to you, I don't want anything else, and I doubt that'll ever change for me." She said honestly.

"We're a strange couple already…we've only just met, and we're already committing." I said, laughing at myself with incredulity leaking from my voice.

She cuddled into me, snuggling her breasts against my chest, her nipples pebbled pointed as she did so. "Wanna go have some fun?" I asked.

She only purred, that was the only answer I needed.

I picked her up, and made a beeline to my bedroom, good thing it has a lock.

And boy, is she in for an all-nighter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 6

Jace POV

I fused Saya's mouth to mine, plunging my tongue into her mouth as I couldn't get enough of her taste. I growled when her tongue started to react to the motions that mine were making to her, and she simply purred into our kiss as our tongues stroked against each other in an erotic dance.

I opened the door with a jerky movement of my hand, and flung it open with a hard shove. It cracked up against the wall behind it with a sharp crack, and bounced back to close. I stepped inside quickly, dodging the door was it shut once more. I flicked the lock on the door and started walking towards my big king-sized bed.

I pulled my lips away from hers, we were both gasping for breath. "Are you sure that you want to do this? I won't let you go, you're mine. Do you want to reconsider?" I gasped the questions out, shaking with the need to claim her, and make her mine.

She laughed huskily, the sexiest thing that I've ever heard, and rubbed herself against me in seductive arch of her body into mine. "I want you, so shut up and take me already." She smiled, and took my mouth into a hard, hot kiss that made my body even hotter for her.

I hit the edge of my bed, and she mewled into my mouth as I slid my hands over her ass, and gripped her gently, rubbing her against my hard on.

She gasped and arched up into me, grinding herself against me in double time.

"Jace…" she whimpered.

"It's okay, honey." I said, fumbling with the button of my pants. She growled and ripped her claws across my jeans, tearing them from me, releasing my aching erection. I moaned as she slid down my body, gripping my member. She spread her legs, uncovering her sex, and started working me into her.

I thrust into her, and we moaned as we started becoming joined.


End file.
